Just in Time
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Jean decides to buy a gift for Lucien.


**Just in Time**

Jean didn't normally waste time wandering into shops where she didn't know she needed to buy something. But Lucien was busy at an autopsy, and Charlie was on duty at the station. The house was empty and no one really needed her right then. So she decided to go into the jewelry shop and have a look around.

With a beautiful engagement ring already on her finger, Jean knew she didn't need anything. She avoided the diamonds, wandering the glass display cases of various pearl necklaces and bracelets of precious stones. A few cases on the far end held some assorted men's items. It was there that something really caught her eye.

The shop assistant saw her pause and went to assist. "Anything I can help you with?" the gentleman asked.

"Can I take a look at that pocket watch, please?" she asked, pointing to the one that attracted her interest.

He handed her the gold item. Jean felt its pleasant weight in her hand, running her fingers over the etched outline of a world map on the front of it. She pressed the release at the top to examine the watch face inside. It was simple but incredibly beautiful, obviously made with great craftsmanship.

The shop assistant told her the price, and the watch nearly fell out of her hand. Jean had never spent that much money on anything in all her life. But it was so lovely. Lucien had an old, banged up pocket watch he sometimes wore, but this one just seemed so special.

Jean had made her decision. "Could you hold this for me, please? I'll be back later to purchase it."

"Of course. Would you like to have it engraved?"

She paused, thinking. "Yes, I think so. I'll give it a bit of thought and give you the message when I pay, if that's alright."

And off she went to the bank. She had to take quite a bit out of her savings account to cover the cost, but Jean was confident that it was worth it. She'd already decided to make her own wedding dress, so that would reduce costs for the wedding. If she was going to spend money, she preferred it to be on something special for someone she loved. That watch for Lucien certainly counted.

She gave the message she wanted and paid the full price, requesting that it be giftwrapped and ready for her to pick up after the engraving was finished the following day.

The following afternoon, Lucien went into his study after his last surgery patient of the day. And sitting on top of his disorganized papers was a small box, wrapped with a red silk bow. Confused, he picked up the box and took it into the kitchen.

"Jean, what's this?" he asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" she suggested with a smirk.

He untied the ribbon, glancing at her warily. Inside the box was a gold pocket watch. It had a map of the world on the outside.

"I saw it in a shop and thought you'd like it," Jean told him, waiting for his reaction.

"Is there some occasion I've forgotten?"

She sighed, "Aren't you the one always telling me that there doesn't need to be an occasion to give a gift to the one you love? You're always buying me things for no reason, so I wanted to do the same. I don't need an occasion to give my fiancé something I think he'll like. But if you don't like it, I'll take it back. And if I do need an occasion, I'll save it for Christmas."

"No, no, I love it!" he insisted quickly. "Don't take it away."

Jean smiled. "I don't think the shop would let me return it anyway. I had the inside face engraved," she told him, pointing to the watch.

He opened it and read her inscription.

 _Because you always seem to be just in time for everything. All my love, Jean_

"Oh, Jean, that's lovely. What a thoughtful, beautiful gift. Thank you, darling," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it. And I hope you'll use it, especially when you're on a case. It gets rather tiresome to apologize to your patients when you're late for their appointments," she scolded.

He chuckled. "I will use it, I promise. Though I will say that the only thing that matters is being on time for you, my love."

Jean was positively beaming. She leaned in to give him a proper kiss, knowing that every foolishly spent penny had been put to very good use.


End file.
